


Fire Blizzard

by TheCurrator



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: A+ Parenting, Gen, Hitomiko is there for a moment, Light Angst, Nepper, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rhionne, So is Gran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurrator/pseuds/TheCurrator
Summary: The masks we wear and people long forgotten.
Kudos: 1





	1. Sun Garden

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here :)  
> Enjoy!!!

"Everyone, from now on Suzuno will be living with us, okay? Treat him well," the older sister's warm hands calmed his fretful nerves a little as the other children all peered at him curiously.

"A new kid?" someone leaned closer.

"Suzuno?" another mused.

"He's kinda cute," a girl giggled to her friends.

The older girl tells him to follow a rednette to their shared room to clock in for the night, soon disappearing into one of the many rooms in that large building.

"I'm Nagumo and I just turned seven yesterday," the rednette grinned, pointing his thumb to himself proudly.

"Ah-Suzuno..." he fiddled with his fingers, shuffling his feet. "My birthday was last month."

"Eh? so you're older," Nagumo beamed at him, wide eyed. "That's cool."

"U-Uh," he resisted the urge to fidget some more and hide his face.

"Oh, time for bed," Nagumo flopped into his futon at the sound of a short rhyme by the intercom outside. "Hear that? It means it's time to sleep."

Suzuno slowly slid onto his futon, wrinkling his nose at the strong sense of detergent.

Nagumo laughed. "Yeah, the detergent everyone uses is pretty strong."

Suzuno pulled the covers up to his waist, shifting his pillow a little. "Good-Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nagumo yawned and rolled over, not making a peep anymore.


	2. Thunder

__

_A slam echoes through the apartment and his door rattles by it's hinges. He quickly hides under his covers as screaming follows after. It's hot underneath his blanket, but at least the noises are muffled._

_"Boy, come out here."_

_He flinches, feeling shackles chain him to his bed. His back is tense with the creep-crawly feeling of fear, the dread pooling by his stomach. He doesn't want to go..._

_"Boy!" he hears the slam of a fist against the dining table._

_He throws off the covers, eyes tearing up as he fearfully steps out._  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suzuno jumps as his eyes fly open. It's like waking up after the dream where you're falling from a high places, waking up abruptly just as your head hits the ground.

Drenched in cold sweat and feeling flaring hot lines burned onto his legs, the light of the hallway has been turned off, rendering the room completely dark save from the weak glow of the window. There's a storm raging outside, rain pouring heavily and lightning flashing about, letting him catch glimpses of Nagumo some how sleeping peacefully through all of the racket.

He crawls over and whimpers when a loud boom of thunder rolls. He shakes Nagumo's shoulder, jumping with a yelp when another clap of thunder shakes the windowpane.

Nagumo stirs with a groan, shifting to meet him with groggy eyes. "..Suzuno?"

He pouts with a trembling lip. "Can-Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"We're in the same room, dummy."

"I meant in the same bed," he flinches again at the sharp boom.

"Heh~ But I thought you were the older one," Nagumo grumbled but made room for him anyway.

Suzuno tucks himself into Nagumo's shoulder, trying not to whimper.

"Calm down, we both won't be able to sleep at this rate," Nagumo sighs and tucks him in tighter.

Suzuno dreamt again that night. Of cinnamon and a gentle fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm doing this right.


	3. Chaos

Suzuno remembers the first time he played soccer.

It was a sunny midsummer afternoon and some kids were playing with their shared soccer ball in the orphanage backyard. Nagumo was one of them, playing with confidence and pride, a wide competitive grin on his face. He had noticed Suzuno by the door, too timid to join in, and with a blinding smile, had stretched out his hand in invitation.  
_  
"But I don't know how to play."_

_"I'll teach you, come on."_

"Oi, Gazelle, slacking off?"

He glared at Na-no, Burn, meeting the other's sneer. "In your dreams, Burn."

Burn scoffed, crossing his arms behind his hand. "You'd better not, or this deal is over."

Gazelle grit his teeth, turned away with his fists clenched. "I won't."

But those summer days are in the past now, long gone with the boy he once was. And all that's left is to look forward.

Their team isn't united. They both notice Nepper refusing to pass to Rhionne, leading to many openings for Raimon. This will not stand.

Burn meets his eye and their thoughts click into one. 

_We'll show you...the feelings we put into this match._

Burn jumps first, a few feet ahead of him, just enough for him to catch up.

It's a sunny midsummer afternoon and the sun casted rainbow coloured light all across the field. In the sky, all he could see was the vastness stretch of blue, the soccer ball and Burn.

Burn's reflection is a stark contrast against his azure blue eyes.

He zooms in on the captain's band wrapped around Burn's arm, the same colour of his hair.

He was assigned as Diamond dust's captain by 'him' after a bit of contemplation from the man. He immediately sought to bring Diamond dust to the top and earn the Genisis title.

He wasn't that well known in the orphanage back then. Unlike Gran, who is liked by 'him' and Burn, whom is naturally surrounded by people. From the start, he was at a disadvantage.

Burn is so passionate and brash, but a little kind on the inside. He had loved to see that side of the rednette, a little something reserved just for him.

He'd read a book about heat once. Turns out there isn't any cold, just a lack of heat.

All thoughts are pushed to the side as his feet connects to the ball and, moving in tandem with Burn, sends it to the goalkeeper in a flurry of fire and ice.

He'll definitely win that title. Even more so now that Na-Burn is by his side.

_But haven't you always been trailing behind him?_

Gran interrupts the them and ruins the match. The title stays with Gran as the result.

Burn isn't happy, grumbling and bad-mouthing Gran on their way back to the ship. He doesn't really care anymore. It was nice. Seeing from Burn's point of view.

"I guess that means our deal is over," Burn says, warily side-eyeing him.

"Yeah."

Burn walks off and he lingers, watching the other's receding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is actually inspired by some fanart of the two where they're jumping up to do fire blizzard and Burn's reflection can be seen from Gazelle's eyes. It gave some some angsty vibes so... :))

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be great!!


End file.
